1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to the field of archery, and, more particularly, to a target having multiple, interchangeable, replaceable modules for use either indoors or outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, segmented archery targets have been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,431 to Roesner reveals an archery target having three horizontal sections, which are arranged one above the other and preferably with boards disposed against the upper surface of the upper section and against the lower surface of the lower section. The total structure containing the three sections is secured as by binding cords. Each section is comprised of a multiplicity of excelsior packet units which are arranged in stacked relationship. The entire structure is encompassed within a cover sheet which is secured at the top by sewing strips. Roesner does not reveal the easily replaceable interchangeable units of the present target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,444 to Meyer also discloses an archery target comprised of a multiplicity of sections or components. However, the Meyer target sections are made up of elements, each being of a three-part character and comprising exterior penetrable membranes within which there is a pair of layers formed of resilient porous or foam polypropylene, with there being a strip of sheet polyethylene serving as an additional penetrable membrane. The Meyer components are quite structurally distinct from those of the present invention which contains sections adapted for simpler assembly than those of Meyer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,452 to Schlotter et al. contains a plurality of corrugated plug-type sections which are inserted into cavities within a wall member. Thus, the Schlotter et al. structure, overall, is quite distinct from the combination of components in the present structure.